


Tomorrow

by ADanceWithTheDevil



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Plot Twists, Rating will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADanceWithTheDevil/pseuds/ADanceWithTheDevil
Summary: He knew that Mustang didn't like him. But this was going a little too far.





	Tomorrow

_Ah civilization_ , at the thought she couldn't help but grin.

But then why not?

This city was, after all, a considerable change from what she had seen over the last four years. From small backwater towns where the locals were wary of anyone that happened through. To trading posts that saw too many people and too many things for the people there to be anything but welcoming. To mountainous terrain riddled no with humans but wild creatures and not all of them as expected. Seeking answers was never easy and she had traveled both far and wide in pursuit of hers.

And yet she was no closer to finding answers than when she had first awoken here some eight, or would it be ten, years ago was she? When she had woken in a world so unlike her own and so unlike the world she had come to know. A world caught within the vicious conclusion of a civil war.

Brushing fingers through her dark, such a rich black as to possess the same bluish tinge of a raven's wing, hair she shook her head. The memories of that horrid war rattled around in her head even now. She had put the knowledge gleaned struggling three years through the feudal era of Japan to good use then. She had survived and she had healed people.

Fingers tugged at the beige cloth that held her hair in a loose ponytail. It was a habit that she had developed as a child, when her hair had nearly reached to her waist as it did now. One that she had missed when her hair had been shoulder length. But as they say old habits were hard to shake. That it reminded her of when her mother had brushed her hair made it even harder.

Azure eyes flickered shut before with a shake of her head and a soft snort Kagome Higurashi, once the time-traveling miko of the Shikon no Tama, turned to glance out the window of the train as it drew closer to the city. There was no point in dredging up memories of the past as time waited for no one.

Besides. Her gaze considered the pair a few seats down from her. She wasn't entirely here for a sight seeing tour. Though she herself wasn't wearing the identifying navy blue of a State employee a handful of the passengers had cottoned onto the fact. Maybe it was how the conductor had ignored her when checking tickets. Or maybe it had been how there were no State employees in this particular car itself.

Or maybe it was just her paranoia playing tricks on her.

She was already all wearing black not blue. Black pants. No dress. Cargo with multiple pockets. They were comfortable. Practical. If there was nothing else she had wanted during her time throughout the feudal era it would have been a chance to go back and wear comfortable clothes. Her shirt was similarly black but a bit more fashionable as a button down. There was nothing identifiable as State except, possibly, for the silver chain of a pocket watch tucked into her shirt pocket.

Then most State traveled at least in pairs. It was oftentimes for their own safety seeing as not all civilians viewed the State with awe. She, on the other hand, preferred to travel alone. It was something that her superior officer, superior in name only at times for he was a bit of a goof, had taken advantage of by asking her to return back to Amestris. A surprise visit. Or so that was what he had told her over the phone. It was only right that she come back to the city and say hello to the people who had helped her.

Or more, when he realized that that lame attempt at contortion wouldn't work, he had simply pulled rank on her.

"I'll kill him." Realizing, when the young man across the alley from her jolted as if slapped, that she'd spoken out loud Kagome slumped into her seat. She wasn't pouting but it was close though. Blasted Hughes, it was all his fault.


End file.
